


Betrayal

by Whimsywisp



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Adler's Ex-Wife, Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Sad Ending, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whimsywisp/pseuds/Whimsywisp
Summary: "I loved you, but I guess that wasn’t enough.” Adler was dead on the inside.
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Betrayal

Adler's hand trembled as he held the files. His lips were pressed into a thin line, teeth deeply buried in the soft skin of his inner lip. His breaths were fast and shallow, his eyes were focused, glaring deep into the file he held in his hands.

_'Y/N L/N'_

There, a picture of you in black and white in some military uniform, hair neatly tied up and a stern expression on your face. Next to you was a younger Perseus, not as young as in the picture Adler managed to keep, but not as old and withered as he expected the ghost to be.

_But you...Did you side with them? You were always one of them? The people who hurt and massacred innocents?_

A wave of paranoia washed over Adler as the questions kept twirling in his mind. A lone tear fell off Adler's eye- one of regret and betrayal.

_Betrayal... Was this fate's way of giving him retribution for betraying Bell's trust?_

More tears emerged from his sullen eyes as he stared longer at your tattered picture on the file.

_Did you really love him the way he loved you or was it just a part of the double agent façade?_

_Did it mean nothing to you? The 'I love you'?_

_The marriage vows? 'For richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death we do part'?_

_His trust? Or the little sphere of life you and him created?_

Was he just another mission to you? Or he was just another bee that you managed to trap in your allure that drizzled with saccharine sweetness?

How did he not see the signs? How did he not notice anything? And how come he still doesn't notice anything, despite being the best of the best? How come he never noticed how Perseus seemed to have a grip on him ever since you entered?

He was a Clandestine Officer and in his line of work, not a single detail went unnoticed. Not a single stain or speck left rampant. But you- you little slippery fish. How did you manage to slip right through his fingers? Or did he give you an escape? How many more are there? How many more bugs are left, besides you? Did you bring a hoard with you? Or you were the only one?

Memories of the past flooded right into his mind like a giant tsunami.

The first time he met you in Langley. Hudson standing right next to you, with a firm hand on your shoulder, introducing you to him.

The late-night coffee and cigarettes keeping the two of you awake- your face buried into the computer and his into the files. It was mostly quiet- a comfortable silence.

The first kiss you both shared when he returned from a mission where he almost died. Your face wet with happy tears and sweat, engulfed in his big strong arms. Were those tears real? Were you really happy to have him back?

And then to the Wedding Day- the happiest day of his life. You looked so beautiful in that dress, both of your fingers intertwined. Your head resting on his chest and his chin on your head, whispering words of adoration and love.

"Home!" He heard you walk in through the door. A small smile on your face.

_The same damn smile that always put him in a hypnotic state. The damn sparkly eyes that spellbound him._

Casually, in Russian, he asked you what you wanted for dinner. You responded in the language, out of habit, after meeting up with a Perseus agent. _It dawned upon you then that your cover was blown by your lover._ According to your cover, you don't speak or understand Russian.

With quivering lips and tear-filled eyes, you turned to face him. Your eyes went wide in shock as you looked at the file he held in his hand, or more like, almost crumpled in his hand.

_The file...the brown tattered file with your information as a Perseus Agent._

"Why." He mumbled. It wasn't a question. It was just...a word.

He didn't have his glasses on, which left you bare to his sharp piercing baby blue eyes. His emotionless exterior hid the chaos of anger, sadness and betrayal beneath it. You tried to reach your hand out to him, whispering his name softly, the same way you whispered to calm him when he was infuriated. But unlike in the past, when he used to give in to your touches and voice, this time your attempt to soothe him was slapped away.

He glared at you in a way he never did before. This was a side of Adler that you never witnessed, a side that you had heard of only. His scowl made you squirm.

Your eyes moved to his hands. They slowly reached behind him, pulling out his concealed firearm. Tears escaped from your eyes, knowing that this was the end- the end of not just your fairy-tale, but your life too.

"Russ...Please, hear me-"

"I loved you, but I guess that wasn’t enough.” He was dead on the inside. He felt numb.

The words of his ex-wife rushed back to him- _'YOU ARE A FUCKING MONSTER, ADLER!'_

_Yes...he was a monster. America's Monster. He didn't deserve anyone's love or affection. His job was to do the dirty work- to do all the grotesque and ghastly work. And now, he had to do it again._

Pulling the trigger, he watched you howl in pain as the bullet shot right through your shoulder. He watched you fall to the ground, holding your injured shoulder tightly, wailing at him to listen to you before pulling the trigger again.

_But he was in no mood for your games._

He shot you once more, listening to the sound of the gun firing and your shrieks of pain. His heart broke slowly, painfully. The smell of gunfire and your blood filled his nose. Your back was firmly planted against the wall, staring at Adler, the man you loved with all your heart. The strong taste of blood filled your mouth, as you held your wounded stomach. The crimson liquid splattered out of your stomach and mouth. With the little amount of energy left in you, you slowly whispered, "I did love you, but, duty...before...anyone...else."

Adler watched the light in your eyes go dim. He watched you exhale your last breath. He watched your grip on your stomach go loose and fall to the floor, dead. Kneeling, he held your body close, face buried in the crook of your neck. He wailed and moaned loudly, rocking his body.

_He lost the only part of his life that he loved. The only part of his life that he cherished._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Wispies! This one's my first post on AO3. I hope you all like this!  
> Also, big thanks to @alphabravocharliedelta from tumbler for letting me use their HC ideas of Adler x Traitor!Reader. Do check them out!


End file.
